


gibel

by fairyslush



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Monsta X Bingo, demon au and shit like that, its not hwh for once be proud of me, ok idk man look, pls read at ur own risk and dont kill me amen, tw: everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyslush/pseuds/fairyslush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gibel<br/>-(n.) not death, not suicide, but simply ceasing to exist; deteriorating in a way that is painful for others.</p><p>lee jooheon wants to go to hell. he stumbles upon a website that does just the thing.<br/>a devil (demon) au for monsta x fic bingo week 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gibel

**Author's Note:**

> before you go on, i should already warn you that this fic is unlike any other fic i've published here before. please do not expect a happy ending for this piece as i wanted to stay true to my roots as an angst writer. read with an open mind and zero expectations. hint: inspired by jigoku shoujo. thank you!

****a dark room. a black screen. a blank box. a thin, blinking line dancing to the rhythm of hesitant typing.  
  
tic. _l_  
  
tic. _e_  
  
tac. _e_  
  
_lee jooheon._  
  
he throws his head back and laughs, a twinge of bitterness obvious in his chortle. the rumours couldn't possibly be true. surely, there was something better to do than hope for a demon to come for his untimely retribution from his current situation. lee jooheon, a famous artist who had fallen from grace, knew he was already beyond pathetic, but _this_ was just ridiculous.  
  
his cursor hovers over the [ submit ] button for a moment, a dark chuckle escaping from his chapped lips as he presses down on his mouse key and clicks. a display of red and black pixels dances upon his screen, and the booming sound of a low bass horn erupts from his desktop speakers. and then, blank. no thank yous, no confirmation email, not even a cheeky message that says "YOU'RE A GULLIBLE IDIOT" to further mock his idiotic curiosity.  
  
"agh, jooheonie." he mutters to himself, falling back unto his swivel chair and allowing his body to melt into the leather. his eyes, void of any glimmer of hope, fix themselves upon the ceiling. "are you really that desperate?"  
  
as if to answer his question in some sort of incomprehensible morse, the lights begin to flicker.  
  
jooheon blinks, the leather chair squeaking as he straightens himself up, a bit wary of the coincidental timing. he shivers, the air around him feeling a few degrees colder, and his nerves tense when he remembers that they were still smack dab in the middle of summer. the lights continue to dance, the bursts of light becoming shorter and shorter with each passing second.  
  
"hello?" the redhead checks his tone for any quakes. "anyone there?"  
  
the room turns pitch black as an answer.  
  
_"who summoned me_?"  
  
a low voice bellows in the void, making jooheon dig his nails into his leather armrest in fear. he sits, frozen, his knees shaking as he hears a pair of heavy footsteps come closer and closer. he squeezes his eyes shut as the entity he has invited goes nearer, and for the first time in years, he finds himself praying to a god he never even remembers believing in.  
  
"was it you?"  
  
even with his eyes closed, jooheon could feel the faint rush of cold air sweeping against his skin, making all of his hairs stand at attention. an unseen force compels him to stutter out an answer.  
  
"y-yes."  
  
he hears a low growl just a few inches before him. meekly, he opens his eyes, gasping and almost falling off of his chair at the sight before him. in the thick blanket of darkness, jooheon sees a youthful visage--human, or at least humanoid in nature. the entity's expression is schooled into a stoic hardness, almost statuesque, its glowing red pupils the only way for jooheon to guess that what stands before him was, in a way, alive.  
  
"there must be a mistake in the system." the creature motions, his deep bass an echoing monotone. his crimson hues bore into the redhead's own chocolate peepers, and jooheon finds himself unable to look away. "you are lee jooheon, correct?"  
  
unable to speak, jooheon merely nods out an affirmative.  
  
"do you _understand_ the full extent of the service you have recently requested?" there is a noticeable break in the entity's robotic tonee. jooheon thinks he must have pissed off the dark spirit. "have you read the terms of this contract?"  
  
jooheon bites his lip and shakes his head no. the entity's exasperated sigh follows his admission.  
  
"you do realize you just gave yourself a one-way ticket to hell, yes?" the entity asks, brows furrowed in disgrunt.  
  
a low chortle tickles its way out of jooheon's throat and he slaps a hand to his mouth to keep himself from further laughing. he must be dreaming. the rumors couldn't be true. angels and demons do not exist, and it was ridiculous to believe that entering his name on a website that only appears at midnight could send over a...creature to his darkened home.  
  
"you're kidding, right?" a final giggle punctuates his inquisition. the creature, on the other hand, looks less amused than ever.  
  
"our kind do not kid." it-- _he_?--answers, his monotone taking on a more commanding form. "you have accessed our portal and keyed in a name as a request to send them to hell for all eternity. we have evaluated that your heart carried enough darkness in its veins to suffice as a payment. it is just very...weird...that the sender is the same as the recepient."  
  
"pft." jooheon taunts, his nerves finally relaxing. "you mean your kind never encountered any suicidal dickheads before?"  
  
"you are _not_ a special case." the creature banters, and jooheon feels a slight pang in his chest at his choice of phrases. "our congregation processes requests from the suicides almost everyday. what is weird is how..." he pauses. jooheon notices a minute dimming in the glow of his irises. "...how _willing_ you are to go through this entire ordeal."  
  
"willing?" there is an obvious bitterness in jooheon's guffaw. "well... _duh_. anyone who's felt what i'm feeling would probably do the same."  
  
the creature looks confused. the coals of his eyes burn bright in the deep darkness. "impossible. no human would be this willing to give up his life in exchange for an eternity in the nether regions." with his eyes getting accustomed to the dark, jooheon makes out the silhouette of an index finger gesturing to push the point further. "you humans always have hope."  
  
"well." the redhead shrugs, his lips pursing in validation. "guess i am kinda special, huh?"  
  
glowing red hues squint at his hubris. "i am not compelled to continue with this transaction. i am afraid i have to take my le--"  
  
" _NO_!"  
  
the creature blinks, his brows furrowed in utter confusion.  
  
"take me." it isn't long before jooheon's haughty voice breaks into a pathetic tone. "i don't want to be here anymore. it's...it's _horrible._ " shaking hands reach up to clutch at his temples. "the questions....the _medication_....the gossip...the judging eyes that stare down at my every move....i..." he looks up at the entity, eyes begging for supplication. "i can't take it anymore."  
  
"then _kill yourself_." the harsh suggestion lacked any sort of emphatic emotion. "you do not need a demon to go to hell."  
  
"i can't." jooheon hugs himself in an effort to quell the shivers. "i'm _scared._ i'm a huge-ass coward, you know?" a bitter chortle as punctuation. "i stop midway everytime i try to commit. you said my heart was dark enough, _right_? then _take me_." his lips curls into a broken smile before his expression falls into utter pain. " _please_."  
  
silence. glowing red orbs stare at him for what seems like eternity.  
  
"please. i will do _anything_. i just want to--"  
  
"seven days."  
  
jooheon blinks back tears. "huh?"  
  
"prove to me why you _deserve_ to die in 7 days." there was a menacing glow in the entity's crimsons. "if you succeed, i will take you to hell, as what was promised in the contract. if you fail, you will simply return to your daily toil with no memory of what has happened. it will be up to you to decide what you would do with your life after that."  
  
"deal." jooheon nods quickly, easily, and the entity blinks in confusion once again.  
  
"humans are _weird_." the entity mutters, and with a wave of his hand, dispels the darkness that clothed the room they stood in.  
  
for the first time in their conversation, jooheon is finally able to see the full form of who he had invited. the entity was slight, smaller than him by a few inches, clothed entirely in black garb that looked like it was made entirely of shadows. he looked human, and he had a face that carried a stoic sort of serenity, save for the harsh glow of his crimson hues. with a breath--or what seemed like breathing, as jooheon only sees a slight rise and fall in the other's chest--the creature's shadowy ensemble transforms into something more modern--a bomber jacket, jeans, and shoes that are not meant to be indoors.  
  
"whoa." jooheon exclaims, mouth agape at the unfolding scene. " _nice_."  
  
"i will be staying with you and observing you closely for the entirety of the seven days." the creature walks forward, his arms crossing over his chest as a stoic distaste paints his figures. "worry not. i can be as _discreet_ as needed."  
  
jooheon, of course, has the audacity to wolf-whistle. "with looks like that i wouldn't mind having you on my arm all day."  
  
the shadows hiss in response to the creature's souring expression. "i'm kidding! i'm _kidding_." the redhead waves a dismissive hand in front of him, half-apologetic. "anyway, seven days right? that won't be  too hard. my life sucks major balls, ya know?" ill-timed laughter. "three days in my life will actually be enough."  
  
the creature responds with a mere shine in his red peepers.  
  
"no fun." jooheon folds his arms beneath his head, leaning back on his chair as he crosses one leg over the other. "anyway, what do i call you? do you guys have names or shit like that?"  
  
"my true nomenclature would be too hard to pronounce." jooheon pouts at his condescension. the demon pays him no heead whatsoever. "but you may call me changkyun."

 

* * *

 

the bright flash of camera lights is blinding, even behind a television screen.  
  
changkyun watches closely as jooheon sits at his first press conference from a lavish couch in the waiting room backstage. barely any questions were attached to his sudden appearance; jooheon just had to mention " _friend_ " and he already had an all-access pass to all areas in the vicinity. he has no complaints: anything is better than detached possession, after all.  
  
"he looks uncomfortable," the hell boy mutters in observation, keen eyes noting every twitch in the human's visage, every shift in his expression. in the ten minutes that has passed in the press conference, jooheon has barely muttered a word, sandwiched between his manager and his lawyer who do all the answering for him.  
  
"is it true?" a reporter throws a leading question. changkyun notices a tiny twitch that cannot be seen by human eyes. "are you really involved in the most recent scandal involving the use of high-caliber drugs?"  
  
jooheon doesn't answer. the manager and the lawyer take turns in answering for him.  
  
"that is a rumor, ma'am." the lawyer quickly banters. a human being would not be able to catch the dip in tone that would brand him as a liar, but changkyun's ears are well-advanced. "our top act would _never_ be involved in such a thing."  
  
jooheon fights the urge to jump into the crowd and beat everyone with a mic stand.  
  
"then why was he found _here_?" another reporter raises a blown-up photo of the redheaded male walking out of a drug rehabilitation center. changkyun could see jooheon clenching his fists from underneath the table. "wasn't it a bit coincidental? i mean he was accused of carrying drugs just the day before going to this area."  
  
it was the manager's turn to deflect. "he was visiting a friend." the aged male looks towards jooheon. jooheon nods in affirmation, but speaks no syllables. again, changkyun detects a not-so-obvious lie. he lies down on the soft couch to be more comfortable. _this is going to be a long press conference_ , he thinks.  
  
more questions come one after the other, and the two men who are not jooheon pass the baton until everything is over. in the entire press conference, the red headed rapper only uttered one or two words, most to affirm the statements his lawyer or his manager gave to the reporters. the headlines tomorrow should clear him of his supposed crime, but jooheon knows his ordeal is far from over.  
  
changkyun doesn't even realize he had fallen alseep until he is woken up by a door slamming closed.  
  
" _FUCK_!" jooheon shrieks, and changkyun sits up from the couch he had been napping on to watch the little tantrum. "I _HATE_ THEM." a vanity chair flies across the room. "I HATE ALL OF THEM MOTHERFUCKERS." bottles of foundation, gloss, and eyeliner all scatter around the tiled floor. "GOD FUCK--THEY SHOULD ALL GO TO _HELL_ \--"  
  
"i can arrange that."  
  
the rampaging male stops his wave of destruction, blinking as if he had forgotten that he had just contracted a demon to send his own soul to the nether regions just last night. "sorry. didn't see you there." he takes a deep breath before flopping unto the space next to changkyun. the hell boy subtly inches away.  
  
"and don't send them to hell." he shoves both hands into his jacket pocket. "send me."  
  
changkyun stays silent. his eyes are closed, robbing jooheon of any hint to his emotions.  
  
"yeah. you're probably not impressed." bitter laughter seems to be jooheon's new signature. "but it's hell-- _no--_ worse than hell. i've been having press conferences for about a month now after that stupid news article went viral." he fetches his phone and scrolls through his sns applications. "and if you think those reporters are bad, you better see all of _this_."  
  
he hands the hell boy his phone. changkyun has one eye open, and he receives the gadget and begins to read.

 **@lovelyday1887**  
**@jooHUNNITxx** IS WORTHLESS TRASH! STOP LYING TO THE PRESS! WE ALL KNOW YOUR BEHIND THIS!  
  
**@flower78mina  
@jooHUNNITxx** kill yourself. ur the one who needs to rot in jail, not oppa. die.  
  
**@_889sky988_**  
im so mad that oppa is in jail and **@jooHUNNITxx** isn't like lol weren't all the packs from him what scum

  
c hangkyun continues scrolling through the feed until he decides that the grammatical errors were too much for his brain to handle. he gives jooheon back his phone, and the redhead found it hard to read the subtle glow that seeped through the demon's dark-eyed glamour.  
  
"whaddya think, _huh_?" jooheon has the guts to grin through the situation. "if you send me to hell, you won't just be granting my request--" he nudges the hell boy's shoulder with his elbow. the dark-haired boy doesn't budge. "you'd be granting _all_ of these people's little wishes! trust me." the redhead smiles through the demon's stoicity. "it'll be good for your _resume_."  
  
the demon merely offered an unamused sigh as he stands from the couch. "you have six more days."

 

* * *

 

he thinks the music is too loud for his liking.  
  
jooheon brings him to a club for the third day of their contract. changkyun doesn't understand the necessity for his visit, but if the thrum of the bass gets even louder than it is now, he may just send the deranged rapper into hell out of pure spite.  
  
"what is this place?" changkyun doesn't appreciate having to scream to be heard. "why are we here?"  
  
the redhead merely throws him a smirk as he plops down on the chaise lounge in the vip room. "you'll see."  
  
with a snap of his fingers, a throng of modelesque ladies began to enter the room, much to the demon's utter distaste (after all, he wasn't the demon with a knack for senseless flirtation). one took a seat beside the redhead, another on the backboard so thighs were right beside jooheon's face, and a bold one takes her place upon his lap.  
  
changkyun freezes in the corner of the room furthest from the happenings.  
  
" _what_?" jooheon mocks as a model caresses his exposed chest. "are you scared of girls?"  
  
"who's the new kid?" the model sat upon the headboard asks. "he's _cute._ "  
  
"right?" the redhead affirms with a smirk. changkyun mentally counts how much rehabilitation he could take from his commander if he decides to send everyone in this room to hell tonight. "let's play a game." all the surrounding girls coo in the fakest manner the hell boy has ever heard. "the one who could make him smile will get a nice..." an anticipating gasp echoed in the chamber. "... _prize_ from yours truly."  
  
giggling, the models begin to swarm around the stoic hell boy, doing all that they can to have a smile form upon his lips. jooheon watches as the girls poke and prod, making cooing noises and kissing the boys cheeks, neck, and nose in an attempt to elicit a reaction. changkyun has both of his eyes closed, his arms crossed over his chest as he ignores every act being done upon his form, and the redhead could just guess how pissed off the demon feels at the gestures.  
  
except, it seems as if his temper is shorter than that of the demon's own.  
  
"get off him."  
  
it starts as a low whisper that the models all ignore.  
  
"i said: get. _off._ him."  
  
seconds pass and he finds himself screaming at all the girls to leave, and they all give him juicy pouts of utter disbelief. it isn't long before he was pushing them off of the stoic hell boy and out from the vip lounge, barely even hearing their whiny protests or their angry stares. his fists are clenched as he faces the shorter boy,  
  
"would you tell me what that was all about?" changkyun finally speaks. a faint glow of red passes through his glamoured irises.  
  
"i wanted you to get angry." jooheon admits, unable to look straight into the demon's piercing crimsons. "i thought that maybe, if i push your buttons properly, you'd be mad enough to send me to hell. but..." his shoulders rise and fall down with the depth of his exasperated sigh. "seems like my own weird ass temperament had other ideas."  
  
a small smirk curled upon the demon's lips as he scoffed. "if it makes you feel better, you almost succeeded."  
  
"really?" jooheon blinks in disbelief.  
  
"really." changkyun affirms. "but my... _commander_ is quite... _touchy_   when it comes to damnation that goes beyond what is requested." the demon shudders at a memory. "i am not in the mood to face his.. _.wrath_."  
  
"damn it." the redhead speaks as if the pun was intended. "four more days, then?"  
  
"four more days, jooheon."

 

* * *

 

beep. beep. _beep._  
  
"are you  not going to answer that?"  
  
changkyun is huddled in a corner across an intoxicated jooheon who seems to be keen on ignoring his phone calls. it was the tenth time the blasted thing had gone on a continuous ringing spree, and the demon does not know how long he could hold off making the phone explode into a million fiery pieces.  
  
"nope." jooheon answers, downing the rest of his tenth beer bottle in one gulp. "i already know what they're going to say."  
  
changkyun sighs. he is well aware that the calls jooheon gets fall into one of two categories: one from his lawyer, telling him on when his next press conference or interview will be, and another from his supposed friends, who are still trying their hardest to get goods from him, even if he has told them a million times that he had stopped dealing.  
  
"they never listen" changkyun remembers jooheon telling him. "they all just like me for what i can give."  
  
the phone stays silent for a good five minutes before deciding to ring once more.  
  
"if you are not going to take the call, then let me just put it on vibrate." he stands up to reach towards the contraption. "it is getting quite anno--"  
  
a glass bottle shatters next to his head. before he could gasp, changkyun finds himself pinned on the tiled floor.  
  
"don't touch it." jooheon hisses, his hold on the other's shoulder getting heavier with each passing moment. changkyun would have winced if he could still feel pain. "i don't want them to know i'm here."  
  
"okay." changkyun nods, his expression schooled to a stoic coldness. "would you get off of me now?"  
  
jooheon blinks, hurriedly, as if he has just realized what he had done, before scrambling off of the demon and sitting still with his legs tucked beneath his bottom. "sorry. i'm--" a hiccup. "i'm drunk."  
  
"obviously." the demon scoffs, dusting off his clothes as he sits himself right. "if this was one of your plans to make me a--"  
  
"can i kiss you?"  
  
"wha--"  
  
before changkyun can reply, jooheon already has his lips upon his, placing hesitant, intoxicated kisses upon his chops. the demon neither responds or protests, not even when the redhead was pushing him--gentler, this time--back against the tiled floor. a hand roams from his shoulders to his chest, fingers dancing upon his neck and tripping on his exposed collarbone, and changkyun surprises himself at the low moan that escapes his system.  
  
"what are you doing." he asks in rhetoric once jooheon moves from his mouth to the base of his jaw. when the redhead doesn't stob, changkyun rakes his hand through a fistful of the other's hair and pulls up so their eyes were level.  
  
"it feels good--" another hiccup. "--yeah?"  
  
_it doesn't,_ changkyun thinks.  
  
in fact, changkyun barely feels anything, save for a faint heat that pools and tugs at the base of his stomach once jooheon bites at a fraction of his neck and sucks. groaning, the boy from hell uses his strength to turn the tide and pin the redhead underneath him, a low growl rumbling upon his throat as he hungrily envelopes the other's tiers. he feels jooheon smirk against his chops, the redhead wrapping his legs around his torso as he returns the kiss with more fervor.  
  
"god... _fuck_." jooheon stutters out his curses as changkyun palms his crotch through his jeans, his hips unconsciously bucking up so he could feel more of the sensation. he moans as the demon takes his sweet time in unzipping his pants, and he almost screams once the boy wraps his hand against his throbbing cock and pumps.  
  
he comes with a low growl, spilling his seed all over the hell boy's hand. changkyun remains stoic, remaining as such even when jooheon lifts his legs to expose his ass, gesturing with pleading eyes to his puckered entrance. changkyun doesn't twitch, nor does he protest. instead, he makes a show of placing his two fingers into his mouth, slicking it up with saliva before slowly sliding it in the other's hole.  
  
"t-talk to me." the boy breathes out as changkyun proceeds to open him up. "y-you're so quiet. i hate..." a moan escapes from his lips before he could finish his sentence. "i _hate_ it."  
  
changkyun doesn't oblige him. he stays silent as he pushes his fingers in and out of the intoxicated male, the only sounds echoing in the room being jooheon's mix of heated moans and curses. only a grunt could be heard once he unzips and thrusts into his entrance, and jooheon almost bit back a scream out of spite. but he couldn't. he moans and grunts as he is fucked by a silent boy, a boy from hell who doesn't even groan even when he comes, violently, tainting his dark shirt and the nearby vicinity.  
  
jooheon whimpers as changkyun pulls out of him, crumbling upon the floor as if all his strength had left him. "fuck you." he raises a middle finger at the demon, but his glare looks less effective with the wanton sheen that glazes over his hues.  
  
"when you're quieter." the hell boy taunts with his back turned against the other, hurriedly zipping himself up as he tries his hardest to remove the stains from his dark clothing. the shadows in the room seem to match his hurried movements. "i have to go. i'll see you in the morning."  
  
jooheon opens his mouth to protest, but before he could mutter a word, changkyun had already dissolved into the shadows, leaving him alone, naked and cold against his soiled living room floor.  
  
" _asshole_."  
  
in the shadows, changkyun huddles himself on a dark corner, a hand painfully clutching at his clothed chest.  
  
"stop." he hits his chest hard enough to choke if he were human. the faint sound of a beating heart echoed in the room-like void. "you are not supposed to beat." he folds himself in, his knees knocking against his torso. "it's been too long."  
  
the beating heart did not grow silent.  
  
the next day, changkyun returns to a jooheon still asleep, the bottles heaped into one corner with clothes haphazardly bundled into a ball. the demon winces from the memory of last night, pressing hard against his chest to check for any signs. he lets out a staggered breath when only stillness responded to his touch.  
  
"good morning, dickhead."  
  
jooheon stirs on the disheveled bed, rubbing his eyes of the remaining tendrils of a troubled sleep. changkyun simply stares at him as a reply to his less than cheery greeting.  
  
"i got _fucked_ by a demon." if changkyun were human, he would've blushed at the straightforward admission.he refuses to believe that the single heartbeat he hears was his own. he presses against his chest for good measure.  "am i tainted enough for hell now, or do you want to go for another round?"  
  
if anything, the boy from hell is impressed by this human's knack for being inappropriate.  
  
"one more day, lee jooheon." the boy says with a sigh, arms crossed over his chest. " _one more day_."

 

* * *

 

this wasn't how it was supposed to go.  
  
his idea of death was painless--a nightmare that takes him in his slumber, an overdose that allows him to never wake up. jooheon had never been fond of any sort of pain, after all; it was the main reason why he found refuge drug addiction. he just never thought that the thing that numbs his sense would be the one to send him writhing on the ground in pure torment.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH." jooheon screams, clutching his bleeding stomach in an effort to stop the blood from sputtering out. but it is of no use. bile and blood fought to find release in his throat, and he already finds it painful to breathe. his vision dims, and his ears register to garbled sound of satisfied laughter.  
  
"serves you right," a man says with spite, throwing the gun on the ground where jooheon lay. "piece of _trash_."  
  
"playing goody-two-shoes while your bros rot in jail, huh?" another man squats down and leans close to his line of vision. jooheon would've spat in his face if he could only move. " _shithead_. go to hell where you belong."  
  
jooheon would've laughed if he could.  
  
_that's where i plan to go, losers_. he thinks before everything goes dark.  
  
he doesn't see the moment changkyun rounds the street corner, panting like a panicked boy. he doesn't hear his muttering of curses under his breath, nor the mocking laughter of the two men who sent him to his death. he doesn't witness the boy from hell changing into a monstrous form, doesn't watch as shadowy tentacles wrap around each of the perpetrator's limbs. he doesn't hear their anguished screams as their arms and legs are twisted in every way, doesn't smell the blood that pour out from their split abdomens. he doesn't feel the heat of the flames that engulf their ragged corpses.  
  
he doesn't see, hear, or _feel_ the heap of a boy left sobbing in the wake of the carnage.  
  
lee jooheon is _dead_.  
  
lee jooheon is going to hell.

 

* * *

 

the sound of water splashing around an oar is the only music to their journey.  
  
changkyun again wears his shadowy cloak as he rows along the styx, his back turned to his only passenger, a redheaded boy who contracted his services, only to be killed before their deal was even completed. truly unfortunate, he thinks.  
  
"told ya i was set for hell." jooheon motions, all too casually sprawled over the back end of the wooden boat. "you were only gonna make my check-in a bit faster, ya know? i knew it." another bitter chuckle. "i had no hope of salvation."  
  
"your soul is automatically bound for hell the moment you requested our services." changkyun refutes, making jooheon's face fall from his wrong assumption. he banishes any thought of possible salvation from his conscious--it was too late to regret anything now, after all. "it is all written in the contract, which you did not take the time to read."  
  
"blegh. whatever." his eyes trail to the rock formations that pointed downwards from the earth's bottom. "i got what i wanted. everybody's happy. hell has a new demon to train and shit. do you guys get commissions for taking famous idiots like me?"  
  
changkyun settles for silence as an answer. jooheon is already used to his aversion to conversation.  
  
"i guess i'll be seeing you around, huh?" no response. changkyun simply continues rowing. the cacophony of suffering souls screaming in chorused agony draws nearer and nearer. jooheon feels goosebumps rise up on his skin. "gah. never thought it would be this noisy. you think i could request a separate room or something? make music as payment?"  
  
no response, yet again. the boat comes full stop at hell's harbor. before them stood a vast ebony gate, with bony, translucent fingers grasping and scratching upon its sleek railing. jooheon strains to see where its full height ends. he fails.  
  
"we're here." changkyun finally speaks. motioning for jooheon to get off. "enjoy your stay."  
  
jooheon gets off the boat, his heart turning heavier as the cacophony of shrieks grew louder with each step he takes forward. "hey, is there a way to revoke the contract?" he offers, his brown hues fixated on the silhouetted faces that lay beyond the ebony gates. "i don't think i want to be here anymore, du--"  
  
he turns to look at the hell boy, his eyes widening as he sees that he has rowed off shore.  
  
"hey! you're leaving me here?" jooheon shrieks in disbelief. something stirs in what remains of his human heart. two large beings come out of the gates and seize him by the  shoulders and he finds himself too weak, too small to protest.  
  
there is nary a movement in the hell boy's cloaked back.  
  
"come back, asshole! i thought we were _friend_ s!" he kicks and struggles, but up to no avail against the giants who hold him captive. "what the fuck--let go of me!--what the _fuck_ is this bullshit?"  
  
changkyun ignores his garbled pleas and rows further and further.

**Author's Note:**

> look i already said there is no happy ending ok no more tears
> 
> i was supposed to write an incubus au but whoopee my brain decided to turn off the lights for this week and this fic was born! i have zero plans to continue this au ok--it was really done for the sake of the challenge. i've only published fluff for this fandom and i thought it was high time to show my ~*~*true colors*~*~
> 
> please don't kill me there is a happier fic in the works for this pairing of my actual sons
> 
>  **sidenote:** the story for jooheon here is that he got caught dealing drugs, but another rapper went to jail instead of him. basically the other rapper is just his customer of sorts and jooheon was the real dealer, but as joo had more connections, the other one went to jail. ofc, jooheon couldn't live with the repercussions, hence his longing to end his life and go to hell. ain't it fun?


End file.
